【 Onryō 】
by Las Sagas de Adilay
Summary: 【 ßlACΚ ΖΘDIAC , 11 】Ese día, amordazado de la boca, Dégel Kuznetsov fue abierto del pecho por primera vez sin anestesia; lo dejaron así para que los doctores pudiesen ver su interior...


O**NCEAVO** S**IGNO**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Zodiaco Negro**

_(The Lost Canvas "versión")_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_**S**ummary **G**eneral:_

_Trece vidas arruinadas por el odio, la desesperanza, el amor y la muerte. Sus ansias de venganza son palpables y ni siquiera la eternidad podrá hacerlos olvidar._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**D**isclaimer:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

"_The Lost Canvas_" © Shiori Teshirogi

_Zodiaco Negro_ © Adilay Fanficker

* * *

**A**dvertencias: Tortura. | Un poco de OOC. | Universo alterno. | Muerte de personaje.

**N**otas:

Continuamos con el círculo de dolor. Esta vez, tendremos a Dégel.

¿Listos?

* * *

**NO PLAGIEN, NO RESUBAN Y TAMPOCO TRADUZCAN SI YO NO LO HE AUTORIZADO.** —Gracias.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**XI**

_**O**nryō_

* * *

Era el año 1901 en China cuando un soldado ruso fue abandonado a su suerte junto a un pequeño pelotón sobreviviente en medio de la Primera Guerra Mundial contra Alemania, Italia y Japón.

Para su mala suerte, soldados japoneses habían colonizado gran parte de esas tierras por lo que después de un intercambio de tiros con el enemigo, el Cabo Primero, Dégel Kuznetsov, fue tomado como prisionero por los enemigos junto a otros pocos sobreviviente de su pelotón, y fue ingresado por la fuerza a un complejo enorme del cual jamás saldría.

Ahí su equipo sería dividido y sometido junto a otros soldados y civiles chinos, rusos, mongoles y uno que otro de nacionalidad desconocida. Todos desarmados, golpeados y maltratados psicológicamente por los japoneses.

Para cuando Dégel Kuznetsov supo lo que pasaría con el grupo con el que iba, trató de no dejarse llevar por el pánico. Sin embargo, todo el entrenamiento y las agallas que creía tener, se pulverizaron ante la visualización de mujeres, hombres y niños siendo extraídos de las mazmorras en las que estaban y jamás volvían, o si lo hacían, las condiciones eran inenarrables.

Cuando los soldados nipones entraron por él, Dégel se resistió lo mejor que pudo con sus escasas fuerzas debido a la falta de alimento, sueño y oxígeno; sin embargo no pudo hacer la gran cosa con hombres en perfecto estado físico que lo veían como a un muñeco el cual apalear.

Luego de una golpiza, lo llevaron esposado hacia un cuarto oscuro que luego se encendió violentamente, dejándolo ciego por unos segundos. Ahí lo amarraron de manos arriba en un espacio blanco con manchas de sangre por todos alrededores, más tarde un pequeño grupo de jóvenes japoneses fueron despachados para que lo golpeasen de forma sádica, pues por lo poco que entendió, él se había convertido en un saco de entrenamiento.

Los chicos estuvieron hablando entre ellos o burlándose de Dégel hasta el hombre perdió el sentido.

Él hubiese deseado estar muerto luego de eso, sin embargo no tuvo tanta suerte.

Al despertar lo hizo en una camilla de hospital; él por un segundo pensó que estaba siendo curado, sin embargo despertó en la realidad cuando los amarres en sus muñecas y piernas le imposibilitaron moverse. Las heridas anteriores estaban infectadas y por lo que Dégel pudo notar, a los doctores que lo rodeaban eso no les importaba si iba a sobrevivir esa noche o no.

Nadie sabe qué tan valiente es hasta que se ve cara a cara con la brutalidad en su máxima expresión.

Ese día, amordazado de la boca, Dégel Kuznetsov fue abierto del pecho por primera vez sin anestesia; lo dejaron así para que los doctores pudiesen ver su interior y hablar entre ellos mientras los sentidos del _paciente _se tambaleaban entre el dolor y la ira que le causaba tener que sufrir de este modo para estos monstruos.

Para su mala suerte, Dégel fue cosido, y sobrevivió a esa operación. Así que, soldados japoneses bajo las órdenes de su superior, lo trasladaron como a un saco de basura a una segunda sala donde fue amarrado desnudo en una silla y puesto en un congelador enorme que no tardó mucho en inmovilizar todo movimiento que hubiese podido hacer.

Mientras sus extremidades se ennegrecían, sus heridas punzantes se cubrían de un cruel manto de cristal congelado y su cerebro dejaba de pensar; Dégel, junto a otras almas que en esas instalaciones perecieron de las formas más aberrantes apenas mencionadas, no cerró sus ojos ni dejó que su ira disminuyese de ningún modo.

Después de que Japón fuese vencido y el Escuadrón 731 (o lo que quedó de ese infierno) fuese revelado al mundo, también se contó muy por debajo que algunos soldados que habían sido tomados bajo custodia de los Estados Unidos, murieron misteriosamente en sus celdas. Todos petrificados y abiertos de sus pechos.

Nunca se supo cómo diablos había pasado todo eso en una sola noche.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_Creo que este es el fic más corto de la saga.  
_

_Aun así, espero que les haya gustado._

_No quise indagar mucho en los tormentos y asquerosidades que se pueden decir acerca del Escuadrón 731, pero supongo que en sitios como ese, el encontrar actividad fantasmal no sería tan raro._

_Saludos y que estén bien._

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD

* * *

**NOTA EXTRA:**

En mi página dedicada a _Saint Seiya _voy a publicar las descripciones de cada uno de los personajes en su "_estilo fantasma_". Soy un asco dibujando así que les pido disculpas en ese sentido jeje.

El símbolo de esta portada lo diseñé yo.

Algo deforme, pero iré mejorando jaja. :D


End file.
